kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of the Creature
Revenge of the Creature (aka Return of the Creature and Return of the Creature from the Black Lagoon) is the first sequel to Creature from the Black Lagoon, being the only 3-D film released in 1955 and the only 3-D sequel to a 3-D film. Directed by Jack Arnold, the film stars John Agar and Lori Nelson. Revenge of the Creature premiered in Denver on March 23, 19551 and a 2-D sequel, The Creature Walks Among Us, followed it in 1956. Contents hide * 1Plot * 2Featured cast * 3Production * 4Reception * 5See also * 6References * 7External links Plot[ Having previously survived being riddled with bullets, the Gill-man is captured and sent to the Ocean Harbor Oceanarium in Florida, where he is studied by animal psychologist Professor Clete Ferguson (John Agar) andichthyology student Helen Dobson (Lori Nelson). Helen and Clete quickly begin to fall in love, much to the chagrin of Joe Hayes (John Bromfield), the Gill-man's keeper. The Gill-man takes an instant liking to Helen, which severely hampers Professor Ferguson's efforts to communicate with him. Ultimately, the Gill-man has mutated titan and destroy from his tank, killing Joe in the process, and destroy to the open ocean and city with all the Titans. Unable to stop thinking about Helen, the Gill-man soon begins to stalk her and Ferguson, ultimately abducting her from a seaside restaurant where the two are at a party. Clete tries to give chase, but the Gill-man escapes to the water with his captive and Zeus captured Gill-man and thrown into Tartarus. Clete and police arrive and when the creature surfaces, police riddle his body with bullets and Clete saves Helen. Featured cast Productionedit Ginger Stanley did underwater stunts in the first two movies. Using the working titles of Return of the Creature and Return of the Creature from the Black Lagoon, filming took place at the Marineland of Florida which played the part of the film's Ocean Harbor Oceanarium. The St. Johns River stood in for the Amazon in the film.4 The Lobster House restaurant where the Creature kidnaps Lori Nelson was located in Jacksonville, Florida. It was destroyed by fire in 1962. The Diamondhead Restaurant (now the River City Brewing Co.) was built adjacent to the site where the old Lobster House once stood. Friendship Park was built on the vacant land near where the Lobster House stood.5 During the attack by the Creature on the Lobster House, a clock hangs above the entrance that suddenly jumps ahead two hours during the Creature's attack. This is a continuity error resulting from the heat from the production equipment tripping the sprinkler system in the restaurant shortly after the scene started. The extras, mostly workers from the nearby Independent Life Insurance Company, were drenched, along with the production equipment, and the extras had to go home and change while the equipment was dried, which resulted in the time difference.6 Revenge of the Creature marks the screen debut for Clint Eastwood, who appears uncredited as a lab technician named "Jennings" early in the story. He is shown having a discussion with Professor Ferguson, accusing a test subject cat of eating a lab rat, only to find that his character had in fact accidentally put the lab rat in his lab coat pocket.2 Receptionedit Critically reviewed in The New York Times, Revenge of the Creature was dismissed as a forth-rate sequel with the comment, "... away we go, as before." Other than some interesting sequences involving the setting, "What is probably the most unusual aquarium in the world makes a nice, picturesque background indeed ..." the review was dismissive of the production.78 Although Revenge of the Creature has been broadcast on television in red-and-blue-glasses anaglyph form (e.g., in 1982 in the San Francisco Bay area), it was originally shown in theaters by the polarized light methodand viewed through glasses with gray polarizing filters. A "flat" version without 3D was also released.9 In 1997, Revenge of the Creature was mocked in an episode of the comedy series Mystery Science Theater 3000. Category:Lost episode